


家有甜心

by suian1003



Category: kun&nong - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:14:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22599961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suian1003/pseuds/suian1003
Kudos: 15





	家有甜心

陈立农是被蔡徐坤买回来的。  
可怜的小宠物关在笼子里，眼泪汪汪地看着你的样子，大概是个人都会心动。当然，除非你生理或心理有问题。  
于是，蔡徐坤毫不犹豫地一掷千金，披荆斩棘、过关斩将地将小可怜带回了家。这么可爱的孩子，要是让那些变态的老东西们带走，岂不是暴殄天物？  
蔡徐坤一向觉得自己是一个惜花之人，也许一开始将陈立农带回家真的只是出于同情。但是，在回家的第一个是晚上，当陈立农跪坐在床上，全身粉扑扑的，脸上红彤彤的，小声又羞涩地说“我是第一次，您轻点可以吗？”的时候，蔡徐坤的理性决堤了。  
转眼，蔡徐坤已经将陈立农带回来一个多星期了。他发现他的小可怜不仅仅是中看不中用的小花瓶，也不仅仅是乖巧羞涩的小兔子。  
今晚，蔡徐坤因为应酬回来的有些晚，要不是他最后冷了脸，大概还要再被灌个几杯酒。他知道那几个老板是故意的，无非就是想灌醉他，然后为了讨好他给他送上点儿“惊喜”之类的。  
他看着那几个搔首弄姿的男公关，就忍不住一阵反胃。不禁想起了洗的香香的在家里等他的小甜心，身下是任何药物都难以激发的躁动不安。  
到家的时候，别墅是亮着灯的。蔡徐坤知道，他的宝贝正在等他回家。曾经空虚的心被这股暖流填的满满的，他从来都不知道这样一件微不足道的小事竟会如此幸福。  
他跌跌撞撞地打开门，只见陈立农正光着脚丫子蜷缩在沙发上，也许是因为等的太晚了有些困，脑袋一点一点的，好不可爱。  
“农农，我回来了”  
轻声唤着他的名字，低头吻了吻他的额头。  
被他这么一骚扰，陈立农也醒了过来，揉了揉眼睛，迷迷糊糊地叫了一声“坤坤”  
这一声坤坤把蔡徐坤叫的丢了三魂七魄，身下的东西又涨又热，也顾不得那么多，俯身把人压在了沙发上。  
“坤…唔唔…”  
未说出口的话被蔡徐坤用一个炽烈而温柔的吻淹没。  
陈立农红着耳朵不敢动，像小木偶一样任由蔡徐坤在他的嘴里攻城略地。他能感觉到蔡徐坤用舌尖舔弄他的嘴唇，一点点撬开他的牙齿，然后缠住他的舌尖，在他的嘴巴里搜刮每一处津液。  
蔡徐坤的吻每一次都是这样，带着霸道的侵略性又带着体贴细致的温柔，可陈立农还是会被这一个吻弄的神魂颠倒。  
他小心翼翼地学着蔡徐坤的样子，用舌尖回应着蔡徐坤。像触发了某种开关，身上的人吻的越发用力，似乎要把他整个人吞下去一般。  
空气中弥漫着情欲的味道，唇齿间啧啧的水声让陈立农脸红心跳。今晚的蔡徐坤似乎格外热情，虽然平时也很热情，但绝对不会猴急到这个程度，甚至连小小的沙发都能容忍。  
就在冰凉的手指钻进他宽松的居家服，并且另一只手企图扒他的裤子时，他终于忍不住推了推身上已经意乱情迷的人。  
“坤坤！”  
蔡徐坤被突如其来的力道直接推到了沙发上。眼见到嘴的兔子跑了，他心里自然不舒服。刚想发火就见陈立农拽着衣角，眼神飘忽：“那个…你…你先去洗澡！”说完就小跑着上了楼，生怕后面那只大灰狼会追过来。  
此时，坐在沙发上欲求不满的大灰狼邪恶地舔了舔嘴角，脸上是看破不说破的笑容。他知道，洗澡什么的都是借口，他的小兔子是害羞了。  
没关系，暂且放过他，等洗完澡看他怎么一口一口吃掉他！  
然而，蔡徐坤万万没想到的是，当他湿着头发从浴室里出来，打算把人扑倒在床上的时候，那人真的像兔子一般迅速钻进了浴室。  
哦，陈立农说他洗完了就该他洗了。  
蔡徐坤忍不住笑出了声，这个小骗子明明早就洗的香香白白的了，刚才他亲他的时候还能闻到浓郁的奶香，居然用这种借口临阵脱逃？  
迅速吹完头发，斜倚在浴室门旁“守株待兔”。  
一秒钟…两秒钟…三秒钟…  
就在蔡徐坤一心一意地等着忘拿睡衣的小兔子开口求救时，“啪”地一声门开了。  
蔡徐坤二话不说地扑上去把人从后面抱了个满怀，当触及那软软的身子时，他才发现小兔子哪里是忘记了拿睡衣？这明明是想要了他的命。  
陈立农显然被扑过来的蔡徐坤吓了一跳，一时僵直在门口退也不是进也不是。  
“农农，下次骗我的时候记得把花洒打开。”耳边传来蔡徐坤略带笑意的话，像一阵暧昧的风飘过：“不过，我很喜欢农农穿我的衬衫。”  
小心思突然被直白地揭露，陈立农更是从头发丝红到脚指尖，好像一只熟透的虾子。他知道反正今晚是绝对躲不过去了，就算穿上了一整套睡衣，第二天还是会变成一坨烂掉的破布。与其被动挨打，还不如主动投降…这是他一个星期以来的经验总结！  
而且，蔡总的衬衫那么贵，应该不至于沦落到那个下场吧…  
修长的手指顺着衬衫的下摆一点点挪到大腿内侧，冰冰凉凉的感觉让陈立农有些害羞又有些难以言喻的舒服。  
“农农，你真可爱”手指像练习了魔法，在大腿内侧画着圈，勾的陈立农差点儿软了腿。  
蔡徐坤从身后圈住他，手上的动作却是一点儿都没有停下来。他试探着往上移动，温热的地带却是没有一点阻碍。果然，他猜对了，他的小兔子早就把自己剥的一干二净。  
手指反复摩擦在股间，最终辗转落到乖巧的小农农上面。  
小农农也和它的主人一样可爱，粉粉嫩嫩的，白净又秀气，让看到的人只想更加怜爱。当然，小农农也和它的主人一样羞涩，刚开始逗他的时候他会拒绝，但渐渐就会变得无比热情。  
“坤坤…嗯…”呻吟声不由自主地溢出嘴角。  
下身突然被蔡徐坤握在手里，有些粗糙的手掌摩挲在娇嫩的器官上。那个地方娇嫩而敏感，不用多做什么就会被轻而易举地挑逗起来，它会颤颤巍巍地站立在花丛中，在暧昧和情欲的土壤里随风而动。  
蔡徐坤的手把那里包裹的很彻底，温暖的手心和温暖的器官贴合，只要反复摩擦就会迸发出迷人的火花。他其实不擅长这种事情，甚至在青春期的时候都很少对自己做，宁可去洗冷水澡，也不想对自己做那种猥琐的事情。  
可在遇到陈立农后，他居然感觉到一种莫名的吸引力。  
“农农，你的小农农也和你一样可爱。”他咬了咬陈立农的耳垂，他知道那个小巧却饱满圆润的地方是他的敏感点。  
不出所料，怀里的人软趴趴地缩进他的怀里，随着他手上越来越快的速度，终于一股米青色的液体喷洒而出，洒落在地毯上。  
“呼…呼…”  
陈立农红着脸喘着气，额头间更是渗出了一层薄汗，他无力地靠在蔡徐坤身上，任由他把自己扔到了床上。  
蔡徐坤俯身吻了吻陈立农的眼睛：“农农，舒服吗？”  
“嗯”陈立农咬着唇，虽然有些耻于说出口，但他毕竟是一个诚实的好孩子：“农农也…也让坤坤舒服，好不好？”  
嘴里一边说着，手上一边做着。他一颗一颗的把衬衫扣子解开，逐渐露出精致的锁骨，白嫩的胸膛，还有两颗粉嫩的小红豆…扣子解到这里戛然而止，剩下的扣子因为蔡徐坤粗暴的拉扯而四分五裂了。  
开始的时候，蔡徐坤始终捉摸不透，这孩子到底为什么可以用小白兔的眼神做这种让人“发火”的事情，过了这么久，他终于懂了。  
因为他的小兔子就是一个小妖精，一个能让他丢了魂丢了心的妖精。  
密密麻麻的吻落在白皙的胸脯上，那里细嫩的仿佛婴孩的肉感让蔡徐坤很是喜欢。他总是喜欢在那个地方嘬出小红印，这是盖章，属于他蔡徐坤的独一无二的章。  
当然，他还喜欢那两颗微微挺立的小红豆。红色的乳首陪着淡粉色的乳晕，在配上白皙的皮肤，真的会有人不喜欢吗？  
蔡徐坤的唇渐渐移动到一边的小红豆上，舌尖轻轻地舔弄让害羞的乳首更加挺立起来，突兀在那圈淡粉色中，好不可爱。于是，他用牙齿轻轻叼住了它，用温暖的口腔含住了它。  
“嗯…啊…啊”  
胸部的刺激让陈立农忍不住呻吟，身上更是粉了一片。他知道，男孩子被这样玩弄乳头是一件很羞耻的事情，可是那种又痛又痒的感觉，又总是让人“爱不释手”。  
动作驱使了大脑，在他考虑那些乱七八糟的东西时，就已经挺着身子主动把自己送到了蔡徐坤嘴边。  
“坤坤…啊…啊…”  
陈立农的动作鼓舞了蔡徐坤，他开始学着婴儿的样子吮吸着那里，没几下那里就红肿了一圈。两边的落差感让陈立农忍不住把另一边也递了过去：“坤坤，另一边，另一边也要…”  
语气里带着娇憨，还夹杂着一丝被冷落的不满。  
“哦？要什么？”蔡徐坤明知故问。  
“要亲亲”  
“好啊”蔡徐坤正儿八经的在另一边的乳首上落下一吻。  
“坤坤！”陈立农皱了皱眉，努力挺了挺身子“要坤坤疼…”  
蔡徐坤也不在逗他，埋头在胸膛间辗转。只是，他手上的动作也没有停下来。  
他的手从陈立农光滑的后背一路向下，越过性感的腰窝和股沟，停留在那个隐秘的地带。他用手指在那里绕了几圈，他知道那个地方有多么的紧致，有多么温暖。所以，他要先慢慢开发那里，他并不想陈立农因为欢爱而受伤。  
然后，他用一根手指试探地向里面伸去…并没有想象中的难以进入，后穴里还带着黏腻腻的光滑。  
蔡徐坤还没来得及问，陈立农已经先一步搂住他的脖子凑到了他的耳边：“坤坤，我已经扩张过了，你直接进来好不好？”  
没有人会抵挡住这样的诱惑。  
身下的物件早已经变得硬挺灼热，此时更是又涨大了几分。他把自己的大家伙抵在穴口处回摩擦，感受着穴口逐渐紧缩，带着些迫不及待的意味。  
“农农，你这张贪吃的小嘴儿正在勾引我呢！”他耐着性子想逗一逗陈立农。  
陈立农听了那话，却是把自己的后穴主动往那热源处靠了过去：“坤坤，你快进去嘛！”  
他好不容易扩张的，诚意十足，他却在装正人君子？看着蔡徐坤坏笑的样子，他扭了扭身子，眼尾染上的红色变得有些魅惑：“哥哥，农农想要哥哥，要哥哥爱我。”  
哥哥？这又是那学来的？蔡徐坤觉得他今天要是不弄哭陈立农，真的对不起自己。  
小兔子变成了小狐狸，大灰狼变成了大狮子。  
蔡徐坤觉得自己再忍下去就不是男人。顺着那张开的小嘴，一个挺身把那里全部送进那个幽闭的洞穴。虽然已经被开发过，但那里还是和第一次一样温暖紧致，里面的穴肉都像长了乳牙一般，咬的他头皮发麻根本舍不得离开。  
“嗯嗯…啊…嗯~”虽然自己扩张了，但当蔡徐坤真的完全进去的时候，陈立农还是痛了一下。  
之后，便是被填满的快乐。  
每一次从里面到外面都完整的抽出，再完整的插入，突然的空虚和突然的满足交织在一起充斥着陈立农的每一根神经。  
“哥哥…啊嗯……哥…轻点儿”  
“宝贝儿，叫我什么？”蔡徐坤低下头吻了吻陈立农的唇。身下的动作越来越快，每一次都是用力的深深地向上顶去。  
“唔…啊…老…老公”  
陈立农感觉自己的后穴已经被撞的麻酥酥的，那张满足感已经让他神魂颠倒。就像偷吃了某种违禁品，情欲的滋味只要染上一点就会上瘾。  
“老公…老公…轻点儿，小穴…要…啊…玩坏了”  
“放心，不会坏的。”嘴上虽然这么说，但蔡徐坤还是放轻了力道。  
和刚才的狂风暴雨形成了鲜明对比，如今的和风细雨反倒让陈立农有些不舒服了。原本被填满的快乐突然减半，实在不是什么愉快的体验。毕竟，他也没想到蔡徐坤真的会轻一点儿。  
陈立农委屈巴巴的搂过蔡徐坤：“老公再用力一点儿嘛！用力一点儿！”  
“一会儿用力？一会儿轻？”蔡徐坤上身用力一顶后，却是彻底从后穴离开了：“既然农农要求这么多，那农农自己来好不好？”  
“诶？”  
就在陈立农一头雾水地停留在怎么自己来的时候，蔡徐坤抱着陈立农一个翻身，上下位置颠倒，陈立农似乎懂了。  
蔡徐坤扶住陈立农的腰让他坐在自己的腰间，两只手揉捏着陈立农丰满圆润的臀部。  
小兔子其实很瘦，甚至瘦的有些单薄，但意外的是臀部的肉却是异常的多。尤其是穿紧身裤，牛仔布料包裹着那像蜜桃一般的臀瓣时，让他总想把那裤子撕开，然后好好的疼他。  
白嫩的臀肉被捏出好几个红印子，再配合着陈立农努力把大家伙送进穴口却始终不得要领的委屈表情，竟生出了几分凌虐美的味道。  
最后，在陈立农磨了那么久差点儿用臀缝就把蔡徐坤磨泄了的时候，蔡徐坤终于忍不住帮了陈立农一把。  
骑乘的姿势让紧密相连的地方进入的很深，以至于这一下子就找到了陈立农的高潮点。  
“啊~”  
声音带着颤抖，就连身子都带着颤抖。陈立农双手支在蔡徐坤的身上喘着气，刚刚的满足感让他每一次都能试探着找到那个地方。  
“宝贝，再动一动”  
几个回合下来，陈立农扭了扭腰，上半身趴在了蔡徐坤的身前：“没有力气了…”  
“宝贝，老公帮你。”  
蔡徐坤也不忍他受累，一边努力挺腰抽动，一边扶住陈立农的腰。器官间紧密相连又分开的声音响彻在房间里，淫糜的味道也飘散在空气中，仿佛古老神秘的伊甸园。  
“啊…嗯…”  
陈立农被蔡徐坤顶地说不出完整的话，只能随着他的动作上下摇摆。偏偏每一次那个深度都能顶到他最为兴奋的地方，那块软肉已经变得麻麻的，却还是能带来高潮的快感。  
“农农真棒…到现在，农农的小穴还是这么紧啊…”  
“啊~老公…唔嗯嗯…喜欢吗？”  
“喜欢，我都要爱死了。”  
“我也爱老公~啊…老公…要去了…啊…”  
伴随着一阵更为剧烈的抽插，终于，一股暖流喷涌而出，顺着两人结合的地方流出来…色情而糜乱。  
陈立农倒在床上气喘吁吁，身上的衬衫早已经不知去向，他也无暇顾及，只想赶快躺着睡觉。没想到，在他刚要睡着的时候，蔡徐坤却再次扑了过来，开始吻他。  
“农农，夜还长着呢。”  
那一夜，陈立农最后想到是，原来即使是蔡总昂贵的衬衫，也逃脱不了变成一坨破布的命运。

——END——


End file.
